But I Love You
by ShipQueen19
Summary: What happens when Debbie and Lou finally give into Temptation. Will it be a forever love or will a not so distant foe ruin the romance before it even starts. Oneshot.


Debra Ocean wakes up alone in the loft to the smell of French toast and brewing coffee. It had only been a week since the heist was completed. Lou was sitting in the kitchen when Debbie came into the kitchen wearing an over sized shirt and still in her sock feet.

The tension can felt throughout the loft. Debbie rounds the counter still dressed in her sock feet. "Are you still mad at me?"

Lou remained silent at Debbie's pointed question. "Enjoy your breakfast."

Debbie sat her coffee mug down on the counter obviously annoyed. "Come on Lou. You can't be serious last night was great. We don't have to label it to have fun do we?"

Lou huffily through on her jacket and grabbed her bag. "Debbie last night wasn't an isolated event. You can't even say what it was. We had sex and it was amazing. We fell asleep together and then I wake up alone smelling like you. All you can say to me is are you still mad. You have some nerve Deb."

Debbie felt her heart sink. She knew how much last night had meant to Lou. She also knew how much it meant to her. "Where are you going Lou?"

Lou turned to face Debbie. "I have to go. I can't stay here in this mess with you anymore."

Debbie grabbed Lou's hand. "I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way about you but that's no reason to leave. We can go back to the way things were before." Debbie was pleading now.

"You know what it will take to get me to stay." Lou stated her voice cracking.

"Lou, please anything else. Just name it's yours." Debbie said her eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry but I can't have just half of you it's not enough." Lou said grabbing her things and storming out of the loft.

Flashback 14 hours earlier…

Debbie walked into the loft tossing her keys on the table. Lou is sitting on the couch eating leftover pizza listening to her classic vinyl. Debbie walks over to Lou and takes a seat beside her on the sofa.

"Where did you sneak off to?" Lou asked placing her feet back on Debbie's lap.

"I just went to run some errands. It's good to see that you are enjoying yourself in my absence." Debbie didn't want to lie to Lou but she knew that it was her only choice.

"Well I have had a lot of practice with you being in prison for five years and all" Lou said smugly tossing her pizza on to the table.

"I bet there was a line of women parading in and out of here taking care of all of your needs." Debbie smiled massaging Lou's feet.

"No one ever measured up to you." Lou whispered without realizing what she was admitting to.

"Are you saying that I am uncomparable?" Debbie asked crawling over Lou's body. "Are you saying that no one has ever made you feel the way that I do?"

Lou is laying underneath Debbie's body as Debbie places small wet kisses on her torso. She reached up and cupped Debbie's face. "Are you going to keep talking or are you going to prove me right?"

Debbie leaned back and took off her own jacket. She reached down and took Lou's hand. Lou took Debbie's hand and followed her upstairs. Debbie turned Lou around and unzipped her shirt sweetly discarding it.

Lou reached behind her and grabbed Debbie's neck places her lips to hers. Debbie responded by spinning her around and unbuttoning her jeans. Both women took their time exploring eachother's bodies. Debbie led Lou onto the bed where they continued their exploration.

Hours passed and Lou is wrapped in Debbie's arms. Debbie is lost in her thoughts staring at the beautiful woman beside her. Her thoughts are interrupted as her phone begins ringing. Debbie quietly gets out of bed and walks out of the room not to wake Lou.

"Daphne, hey did you find out what I asked you to find out?" Debbie asked.

"I'm afraid it's worse than we thought. Claude's attornies got him out on bond this morning."

"How is that even possible?" Debbie asked sincerely surprised.

"Claude's family has connections. He's out and he is looking for you. You need to make sure everyone is far away from you. Rose and I are leaving tonight. Have you explained it to Lou."

"You know she won't leave me."

"Are you sure you want to leave her? Just go together."

"If we leave together, He'll use Lou to get to me." Debbie looked over at a sleeping Lou.

"How are you going to convince her to leave?"

"I am going to pull off the biggest con I have ever had to do." Debbie paused.

"Be careful Deb I know how much she means to you."

"Well unfortunately that doesn't matter anymore."

Deb hangs up the phone and creeps back into the bedroom.

Lou wakes. "Hey beautiful who were you talking to?"

Debbie looks at Lou and the perfect idea comes to her mind.

"I was talking to this woman that I met today."

"Is that supposed to be funny? Lou asked with a smirk.

"No it's the truth. You didn't think that this was exclusive did you?" Debbie smirks pulling her oversized t shirt over her head.

"Deb, are you serious right now. You're doing it again." Lou yelled getting out of bed.

"First you leave me for Claude. He puts you in prison and then after five years I think we have a chance to get back together then you do this shit." Lou was screaming now.

"Lou calm down." Debbie says growing concerned for Lou's well being.

"Don't you tell me to calm down. You're selfish Debbie. This is a new low even for you. I have waited years for us to be together like this and now you tell me that I am just one in the long line of sluts who will spread their legs for you." Lou was on the verge of hysterics.

"Lou come on calm down we can figure this out. " Debbie reaches for Lou.

Lou pulls away from her still wrapped in the bed sheets. "You have until in the morning to get your shit and get the hell out of here. I will not do this anymore."

"Lou please is there anything I can say." Debbie pleaded quite surprised by Lou's heartbreak.

"You can say that you want everything with me and that whoever you were talking to on the phone meant nothing to you. I need you to say that you're in love with me because I am in love with you." Lou pleads.

Debbie lets the tears fall down her face. "I can't do that."

Lou turns and walks back into her room leaving Debbie alone.

Debbie falls back into be hating herself for lying to Lou and even more for breaking her heart.

Cut Back to Present Time….

Debbie grabs her phone and flops down on the couch.

"Hey, Danny. It's me I'm in trouble again. Yeah I know you told me not to do it. I know that you can't come save the day but I just really wish I could talk to my big brother." Debbie is cut off by a firm knock on the door. She thinks it could be Lou and drops everything to answer the door. What she sees is a shock to her.

Claude Becker is standing at the entry way to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Debbie asks.

Claude comes in the loft kicking the door closed. Debbie takes off and runs for the kitchen. She grabs the knife from the knife block and lunges for claude. He takes the knife out of Debbie's hand and slams her into the floor. He grabs by the hair and pulls her up off of the floor.

Debbie fights back by taking a piece of shattered glass and shoving it into Claude's leg. A few seconds later Claude manages to break away from Claude's grasp and runs for her phone. Claude and Debbie continue their physical altercation until Debbie blacks out.

Debbie wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. Her body is battered and bruised.

"Where am I?" Debbie asks herself. She looks down and realizes she has been here before.

Just then Tess appeared. "Hey Deb, It's ok you're safe."

"Tess, Where am I?" Debbie asked.

"He said that you probably wouldn't remember this place. He said that you two used to come here as children."

"Tess, what happened? Claude he showed up at the loft. Lou is still there." Debbie said trying to get out of bed.

Just then the door to the bedroom opened. "Hey Deb, looks like you've seen a ghost." Danny ocean smiled taking a drink from his glass of wine.

"Danny you son of a bitch." Debbie says jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

"Hey take it easy. That wonderful guy of yours roughed you up pretty good." Danny said hugging Debbie back.

"How did you find me?" Debbie asked.

"I got your message." Danny whispered kissing her forehead.

"I told you that I didn't need your help." Debbie said placing a kiss to her brother's cheek.

"Aren't you glad I didn't listen." Danny said leading Debbie back to bed.

"How long have you two been here?" Debbie asked taking a seat on the bed.

"We came here after Tess found out she was pregnant. We wanted a better life for our children." Danny said wrapping his around Tess.

"What do I just stay here. I am not running away and tucking my tail between my legs."

"You are the type to break the heart of the only person who has ever really loved you,"

"I sent Lou away to protect her from Claude." Debbie said turning away from her brother and his wife. "You're one to talk leaving me alone and letting me think you were dead. How in the hell was that…" Debbie stopped now she realized what her brother was talking about?

"You can't protect her by lying Debbie."

Danny reached up and grabbed his sister's hand. "She loves you and she deserves to know the truth not this bullshit that you are making up to protect her. We are going to take care of Claude, but she needs you to be ok and you need to tell her that you are ok. I can't bring her here just for you to hurt her again." 

"I thought you were supposed to be on my side." Debbie smiles.

"I am your big brother I am always on your side. The question is do I bring Lou here or do I tell Rusty to take her somewhere else safe but away from you."

"Bring her here. I should have never let her leave in the first place." Debbie cried hugging her brother.

"Rusty is on his way already."

Cut To The Loft

Lou is sitting on the sofa of the loft completely heartbroken. She is setting with her legs crossed listening to old vinyls when she hears a knock on the door. Lou is not her usual tough girl exterior self. She looked disheveled. Her loft was still in disarray after Debbie's attack. It had been three days since the attack and Lou was going crazy trying to find Debbie.

She went to the door and to her surprise Rusty was there. "Hey Lou."

"Do you know where she is?  
"You need to hurry and get your things together."

"Not until you tell me that she's ok."

"Lou we are not talking about this here. Go get your stuff now."

Lou fearing the worst heads upstairs to grab her clothes. She enters her bedroom and remembers the night of passion she and Debbie had shared. She threw most of her clothes into her bag along with a few of Debbie's things. She threw the bag over her shoulder and ran down the stairs to meet Rusty.

"Now can you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to find Debbie."

"Is she ok?"

"We have to go before someone sees us."

Lou quickly follows Rusty out of the loft unsure if or when she will return.

Cut To…

Ocean Hampton House

Danny re enters Debbie's room after what must have been a few hours to fing her sitting on the bed staring at older photograph of her and Lou.

Debbie traced the outline of Lou's face. "Danny, did you always know about me and Lou?"

"I always suspected but I wasn't sure until one night Tess and I were having dinner and Lou showed up at our house."

"Lou came to you? Why?' Debbie clearly surprised by this revelation.

"It was the night you got arrested. She asked me to get you of it. She wanted me to break you out of jail or something. She was desperate to save you. That's when I knew she was in love with you."

"I love her too."

"Well, that I've known that since you two met." Danny smirked.

"Does she know I'm here?"

"Rusty is trying to fill her in."

Danny goes to the door and prepares to leave.

"Hey Danny I'm really glad you're not dead."

"You too." Danny says as he leaves the room.

Downstairs in the main living room of the gorgeous Hampton house Rusty and Lou arrive.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on."

Danny enters the living room.

"It's nice to see you again Lou. Welcome to our home." 

"Danny Ocean. Thank God. If you're here then that means she's ok."

"She's alright she's just banged up. Claude roughed her up pretty good. Rusty and I went in and found her brought her here to our old family home."

"Ok, so now that I know she's ok now what."

Danny ushers for Lou to take a seat on the sofa. He and Rusty so the same.

"Listen Lou you've got a decision to make." Danny says turning his watch.

"We are prepared to send you away for your own protection. He's coming after anyone close to Debbie so the best thing to do is lay low."

"Debbie just wants me to leave." Lou stated obviously hurt.

"That's something you need to ask her. Then after that you tell us what you decide."

Rusty chimes in.. "She's up stairs second door on the left."

Lou gets up from the sofa and begins the short journey to Debbie's room.

Cut To ..

Debbie's bedroom

Lou enters the bedroom and walks in to see a battered Debbie sitting on the bed wearing her reading glasses reading a book.

Lou is doing everything she can to keep her feelings in check.

"Lou, you're here." Debbie said laying her book down.

Lou stayed silent.

"Lou are you ok?" Debbie asked calmly.

Debbie gets up out of bed and stands inches away from Lou.

"Look what he did to you." Lou stated tracing Debbie's wounds.

"It looks worse than it is." Debbie stated taking Lou's hand in hers.

"Debbie, I came up here with every intention of telling you to go to hell after everything you've done to me, but I can't do it you win." 

"What do you mean?" Debbie asks confused.

"I'll take whatever part of you I get even if it means I have to share you with others. Just don't send me away from you. You need me."

Lou was clearly heartbroken but Debbie wouldn't be Debbie if she didn't at least try to lighten the mood. Debbie motioned for Lou to take a seat on the foot of the bed and she joined her.

"So let me see if I get this straight. You will let me go out with whomever I choose. I don't have to put any labels on you and I and we can end our whatever this was. All I have to do is tell you it's ok to stay here."

"Yes, Ded all I want is to be with you. Because well it doesn't matter."

"What about the stuff you said I needed to give you in order for you to stay with me."

"I don't need it." Lou lied wiping her eyes. "When I came back to the loft the other day and I saw all of that blood and you were gone I realized I just need you." Lou cried.

"Well, that's too bad because I don't want you to ever compromise what you deserve for me."

"No, Debbie I want to be here with you that's all I need. I don't need everything."

"Lou, you're in love with me and as long as you're with me that is never going to change. "

"Deb, I can't lose you again. You're right I do want something more with you. I am in love with you. I can't remember when I wasn't. I just can't leave you here."

Debbie cou;d sense Lou was growing more overwhelmed and she silenced her with a small kiss on the lips.

"Deb, don't do this out of pitty."  
"I don't pitty you but I am not prepared for you to sacrifice everything you want to be with me."

"I don't understand is this you ending fifteen years of friendship just because you found out that I am in love with you." Lou was angry now.

"Lou are you really prepared to go on the run with me? You'll be on the road never knowing where home is. I grew up like this you didn't."

"None of this would be happening if you would have just left Claude alone. All you had to do was walk away. There were plenty of people to blame. Not just him." Lou was growing angry now.

"That's more like it." Debbie said rising to meet Lou's anger.

"What the hell are you talking about." Lou asked very confused.

"I need you to be completely honest with me. I need you to tell me the truth. I don't want you to tell me what I need to hear."

"I am being honest." Lou scoffed.

Debbie moved in closer to Lou almost seductively.

"Really, are you ready to move on from your feelings for me. Are you prepared to go around the world with me to help me clean up the mess I made with Claude. Are you prepared to travel around the world and see me with other people."

Just like that Lou had enough. "No damn I'm not. I would do anything for you but I can't lie and say that I can just move on so easily. I am so in love with you and seeing you like this and not being able to hold you or kiss you is killing me. I would go anywhere for and with you no matter the cost but don't ask me to pretend I don't love you because I can't do that." Lou wiped her eyes. "As far as seeing you with other people I think if I can survive that night we spent together without loosing my mind then I think I can eventually deal with it."

Debbie moves in closer to Lou..

"You would really do all of that for me?"

"In a heartbeat."  
Debbie brushes a small piece of hair out of Lou's face. "What if I told you that you didn't have to."

"What do you mean?"

Debbie took Lou's hand and ushered her to sat on the bed with her. "I mean I need to tell you the truth. When I came back home the other day and you asked where I had been, I was out with Tammy and Daphne. They heard that Claude's family had some kind of family connections and he was going to use them to get out. I thought I had planned for everything but I didn't."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Lou asked.

"Because I knew that you would insist on staying by my side and I knew he would go after who was closest to me to get to me, but I was wrong because that wasn't my choice to make. I came home and I was going to just pack my things and leave but when I saw you there , I couldn't do it."

"Is that why you seduced me? Did you think that by giving me what I wanted I would some how just agree to whatever you said." Lou was getting a little offended.

Debbie took Lou's hand and looked in her eyes. "No I never thought that. I came on to you because I wanted to. I wanted you."

"So the other woman on the phone was not enough for you." Lou was equally confused and appalled by Debbie's behavior.

"No Lou after we fell asleep I was lying there thinking about how I was going to end things with you. Then Daphne called. She told me she and Rose were leaving town and Claude was out of jail. I knew that anyone close to me would be used to hurt me."

"So you pushed me away to keep me safe." Lou asked tilting her head up to look at Debbie.

"Yes, because Claude and everyone else knew what apparently you didn't. That you are the most important person to me."

"Deb, I know that I am important to you but." Lou's words drifted off.

"I know that I hurt you with Claude and then again after I made you feel like you didn't matter but the truth is that you mattered the most." Debbie was tearing up now.

"I lied to you too. When I said that I could live with part of you. I just wanted to convince you to let me stay." Lou cried softly.

"I had no intention of letting you leave. Everything we shared together that night meant as much to me as it did to you. I want everything with you. I love you Lou. I am in love with you." Debbie smiles placing a small kiss to Lou's lips.

"I've missed you so much." Lou said.

"Stop missing me. I'm right here." Debbie smiled wrapping her arms around Lou.

"You're not fucking with me are you?" Lou asked before leaning in to kiss Deb.

"No I haven't done that since last night." Deb smirks taking Lou's lips in hers.

"I love you." Lou says lightly caressing Debbie's bruises.

"I love you too." Debbie says kissing her palm.

"Does this mean that you want me to stay?" Lou asks.

"Like you were ever going to leave regardless of what I said." Debbie laughs.


End file.
